Kyo's Drinking Time
by Nightstone Empress
Summary: One shot. Ayame challenges Kyo to a drinking match. Rated T for language.Review pls!


**Hello people! Remi here. This is a one-shot piece which I thought up of. It's written with an OC. (Though I don't know whether she has any significant role --')

* * *

**

First, about you. You're name is Miki. You're Kyo's younger sister (gasp!) and you share his red eyes and orange hair. You aren't as ill-tempered as him though...Anyway, you decide to go visit Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki at their house. (You've been there before, you met Tohru).

"Kyo, pass me that book?" you asked. Kyo handed you the book and you thanked him. You were currently in the living room with the others studying, except Shigure who sat there sipping his tea. All of a sudden, a loud knock on the door was heard. None of you even looked up as Tohru rushed to get it. You all knew offering to get the door would only lead to Tohru insisting she get it until the person thought no now was home and walked off. It had happened too. You had to apologize to poor Hatsuharu for that. You all look up as Tohru calls, "Oh, hello Ayame-san!" Kyo and Yuki stiffen, and then hurry to gather their books to run off, but Ayame burst through the door. "HELLO everyone, I apologize for being absent for so long, you must have all missed me so TERRIBLY much!" "Well, hello, Ayame." Shigure greeted. Kyo and Yuki froze with the same thought: If we keep still, he'll just go away...

Anyway, you personally don't have a problem with Ayame, he's not that hard to tolerate when you get used to him. You would know, because you live with him. (Like Kyo & Yuki do with Shigure) Anyway, Ayame greets you, and announces. "Miki, I have something I MUST tell you!" he says happily. "Hm? What?" You asked. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" He laughs. "WHHAAAATTTT?" You scream along with Yuki and Kyo. "Just kidding!" Ayame laughs happily. Kyo smacks him in the head HARD. "YOU JACKASS, DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled. "Oh poor Kyonkichi..." Ayame said. "DON"T CALL ME KYONKICHI!" Kyo yelled. "Poor Kyonkichi," Ayame repeated. "You're only upset because you have no girlfriend. Sometimes it's hard to imagine you as a man..." That was it. "YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" Kyo screamed, hitting Ayame a couple of times. And he continued to beat the shit out of Ayame.

"Shigureeeee?" you asked. "I don't think I can do anything here..." Shigure said. "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"You shrieked. "Is there any way to stop them?" Yuki asked. "Weeeelll," Ayame considered. "I will sever the ties of the insult hurled at young Kyo if Kyo will face me in a noble battle to see if Kyo is really a man-" At that point you had seized one of Shigure's thick books and slammed it over Ayame's head. "GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER SNAKE BOY!" "I think he said that he'll take back the insult if Kyo beats him in a contest." Yuki said. "I think, but I'm not sure..." "Yes, that's what I said." Ayame said. "NO it's not." You sighed. "What's the contest, Ayame! Name it; I'll kick your ass, whatever it is!" Kyo yelled. Ayame thought for sometime. "Well Kyo, you're a big boy now, so we shall have a drinking contest!" Ayame declared. Pause "Aya, be reasonable," Shigure said. "Imagine Kyo-kun drunk..." "Ayame, that's plain STUPID!" You yelled. "Hey, I can do it!" Kyo said confidently. "NO!" Shigure called dramatically. "It's AYAME, Kyo-kun! You don't know how many clubs he's been to!" "Kyo..." Yuki said. "What?" Kyo snapped. "..Good luck." Yuki nodded. All of you stared. "What?" Yuki asked,

"...You DO realize this is illegal, right?" Shigure asked as he set down two glasses and a bottle of sake. "..Since when would YOU care?" you asked. Shigure thought about this for a moment. "I suppose not, he's already at home, so we can save taxi fare..." all of you except Ayame sweat dropped."Okay, bring it on!" Kyo challenged. "Um, uh...I don't know who to root for!' Tohru said worriedly. "KYO" Yuki, you and Shigure said. "Okay, start" Shigure said as he poured the glasses. Ayame finished it fast. Kyo made a face. He had never drunk sake before. But he lifted it and drank it fast in one go. "Alright, Kyo!" You cheered. "Good, Kyo!" Yuki said. Shigure poured the next round. Kyo finished it a bit braver, but made another face as the strong drink assaulted his mouth. Ayame finished it quickly. Shigure poured the next round...

**Some time Later**

Both Ayame and Kyo were clearly drunk. Ayame seemed a bit better off, having drunk before, but he still swayed quite a bit in his seat. Kyo was doing all he could not to throw up. Kyo shook his head and seriously looked like he was about to pass out. "Um, maybe you should stop, Kyo..." You said. "No." Kyo said slurred. He then drank the rest of the cup. Ayame drank his...and passed out.

"Yes! And Kyo has won!" Shigure said. "YOU BET YOUR ASS I DID!" Kyo yelled triumphantly. "OH YEAH!" Yuki poked Ayame cautiously. "Yes, he's definitely out." Yuki nodded. "Um, Kyo, are you alright?" You asked. Kyo was standing, sort of. He swayed and looked like he was about to fall. He most likely was. "Kyo, are you okay?" Yuki asked. "Yuki?" Kyo asked. "Yes?" "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Kyo said. "What...sigh he really IS drunk, isn't he-" At that point, Kyo grabbed Yuki by the shoulders, brought him down salsa style, and kissed him full on the lips. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shigure yelled and brought his arms in the air to his left balancing on one leg anime-style with an anime style look on his face. "OO..." Tohru had absolutely nothing to say. "HOLY SHIT!" You yelled. "HE IS REALLY DRUNK!" Yuki's eyes widened, and couldn't do anything he was so shocked. Then without warning Kyo dropped Yuki on the floor and he landed with a thud. "I'm going to kill him once he's sober again..." Yuki fumed and blushed hard. His first kiss was with his drunken cousin. "Ummm..." Shigure slowly let his guard down, the shock slowly passing. BAD IDEA. "I love you so much Shigure!" "AAAAHHHHHHH! KYO, WAIT!" Kyo pounced on Shigure and the two of them fell on the floor with a loud crash. "AAHHH-" Kyo kissed Shigure. Poor Shigure. Or is he? At any rate, Shigure was rarely scared out his wits, and THIS was a time when he was scared out his wits. Kyo finally stopped kissing Shigure and got off him. You heard the doorbell ring. You almost had a heart attack. "Oh, NO, I completely forgot that Hatori and Haru were coming over!" You gasped. "Hatori and Haru?" Kyo asked. "...Oops." With that Kyo ran off to the front door. Or as close as a drunken person can get to running. But you could hear a loud scream that was clearly Haru's.

"Haru, I'm REALLY sorry, I can explain!" You say as you see Kyo just letting go of Haru. Hatori was standing few feet away looking completely shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth open- there's his mistake. Before he could react, Kyo attacked Hatori, clearly also sticking his tongue into Hatori's mouth... You'd never guess Hatori of all people could scream so loud. After that, Kyo finally passed because of the alcohol, and with a large cloud of orange mist, reverted into his cat form.

**Next morning**

Kyo woke up and rubbed his head. He was lying on the couch. "Oh, shit-" he ran and threw up in the toilet. "Oh, shit..." he walked out of the bathroom. "Are you feeling alright?" Yuki asked. Yuki wasn't that mean as to yell at Kyo when he was on a hangover. "Yeah, I think so..." Kyo said. The he remembered vaguely what he did when he was drunk. He remembered grabbing Yuki and...Kissing him...he remembered...kissing...Shigure...and Haru...and Hatori...And he ran back into the bathroom and threw up again. "OH GOD, I can't believe I DID that!" Kyo yelled.

**The End

* * *

**

**Ok that's it folks! I know it was a bit sick, but it was written along with my friend and we almost pissed our pants laughing while writing it --'. Review please! **


End file.
